L'amour plus fort que tout
by Vanessa Petrova
Summary: Kim et sa meilleure amie,Vanessa sont amoureuse respectivement de Jared et Paul.Et si Jared et Paul s'imprégner des filles? Et si Vanessa se faisait batre par son pére? Et si elle n'était pas humaine? Jared/Kim Paul/Vanessa
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou, c'est ma première fiction Twilight !**_

_**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Pov Kim :**_

Je descendis du bus lorsque je sentis deux bras m'entourait. Je sus de suite a qui appartenait ses bras. Vanessa Harding. Ma meilleure amie depuis toujours.

Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux hanches, des yeux bleu-vert, une silhouette parfaite, mince, la peau mat, elle mesurait 1m67 et elle était d'une beauté a coupé le souffle. Il y avait beaucoup de garçons qui voulaient sortir avec elle, et même Jason l'uns des garçons les plus populaires du lycée voulait sortir avec elle oups non rectification il voulait coucher avec elle. Mais c'était mal connaitre Vanessa qui leur faisait comprendre plus ou moins gentiment qu'elle n'était pas intéressée enfin elle était gentille avec tous sauf Jason qui lui se faisait plus insistant il avait donc droit au caractère de Vanessa et je peux vous dire que ce n'est pas joli- joli. De plus Vanessa était amoureuse de Paul Lahote depuis déjà deux ans, je ne pouvais cependant pas la taquiner avec ça car moi j'étais amoureuse de Jared Mallory le meilleur ami de Paul. Malheureusement, pour nous, eux, ne nous remarquais pas car bien évidemment Paul et Jared était populaire. Je sortis de mes pensée en sentant Vanessa desserré son étreinte signe qu'elle se détachait une fois cela fait je la regardais elle abordait un large sourire.

« -Tu m'as manquée, Vanessa. Je n'ai pas arrêtée de penser à toi pendant ces deux mois » En effet, aujourd'hui c'était la rentré et pendant les deux mois de vacances j'étais partie visiter la France avec ma famille. Mais je n'avais pas arrêtée de penser à elle car Vanessa n'était pas heureuse. Sa mère était morte il y a deux ans et depuis son père était devenu alcoolique et il prenait Vanessa pour unique responsable car elle aussi était dans la voiture mais heureusement elle n'avait rien eu. Et donc depuis il la battait.

Je savais qu'elle avait compris le double sens de ma phrase.

Elle répondit à ma réponse silencieuse en me disant :

«- Tous c'est bien passé. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'elle reprit :

« - T'a vus on a de la chance on a presque tous les cours ensemble » Elle était en train de comparer notre emploie du temps qu'elle venait de prendre dans mon sac. Je regardais donc et remarquais que nous avions Français, Histoire, Sport et Technologie ensemble puis j'avais Espagnol et Biologie seule et elle avait Anglais et Math seule aussi. Je sortis de mes pensées par Vanessa qui venait d'apercevoir Paul et Jared. Je remarquais d'ailleurs qu'ils avaient beaucoup changés, ils étaient plus grand, les cheveux courts, une musculature impressionnante, et surtout ils avaient un tatouage sur le bras gauche. Je vis du coin de l'œil Vanessa entrain d'admirer Paul. J'allais la sortir de sa contemplation lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Elle sursauta légèrement, puis comme si de rien n'était, elle commença à se diriger vers le lycée moi sur c'est talons. J'aillais lui demander si elle avait remarqué les changements des garçons lorsque je vis Jason et sa bande se dirigeait vers nous a tous les coups il allait, encore, lui proposer de coucher avec elle et a tous les coups Vanessa va lui dire le fond de sa pensée. Vanessa ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer vu qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées. Je décidais donc de la faire revenir à la réalité en lui disant :

« - Idiot à trois heures » Cette simple phrase suffit à la faire revenir parmi nous, elle me regarda légèrement surprise de toute évidence elle se demander de quoi je parler je lui fis un léger signe de tête vers Jason, qui d'ici deux minutes serait en face de nous, et elle comprit. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de me dire quelque chose que Jason qui venait de nous rejoindre, parla :

« -Salut, ma belle. Alors tu as réfléchis à ma proposition ?

-Eh bien figure toi que oui, Jason. J'y ai réfléchis environ quoi 5 minutes et devine ma réponse à cet intense réflexion »

Je pouffais légèrement de rire et je remarquais qu'un des toutous de Jason me fixait intensément. Je ne dis rien car Vanessa avait continuait de parler sans laisser le temps a Jason de répondre.

« Le jour où je coucherais avec toi n'est pas encore arrivé. Et même si tu étais le dernier homme sur la terre ce serais non et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es pathétique, tu me dégoutes, ça fait un an que tu me harcèles. Et tu crois que du jour au lendemain je vais changer d'avis et que je vais me retrouver dans ton lit comme la plupart des filles de ce lycée, je ne sais pas sur quelle planète tu vis mais reviens sur terre, mon grand. Maintenant, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai cours » Et c'est sur ce long monologue que l'on partit. Mais en passant près du garçon qui me fixait, celui-ci eut la mauvaise idée de me toucher les fesses. La colère monta en moi je me retournais et lui administré une gifle magistrale. Mes cinq doigts commençaient à apparaitre sur sa joue.

«- Avise encore une fois de me toucher et sa ira mal pour toi »

Sur c'est bonne paroles chargé de menace, je fis demi-tour et rejoignis Vanessa qui m'attendait avec un petit sourire collé sur le visage. C'est à ce moment-là que je vis qu'un attroupement c'étaient formés autour de nous, je ne m'en préoccupais pas et continua ma route en compagnie de ma meilleure amie vers la salle de Français.

….

La matinée passa rapidement. On avait eu tous les cours de la matinée avec Paul et Jared et malheureusement avec Jason et l'autre crétin qui d'ailleurs s'appelait Tom. Enfin on se dirigea vers la cafeteria, je me pris une pomme et de l'eau je n'avais pas très faim d'ailleurs Vanessa pris la même chose que moi. Apres avoir payé on se dirigea vers une table vide.

Après avoir terminé de manger, on se sépara non sans être promis de s'attendre devant le lycée à la fin des cours.

Je me dirigeais donc vers mon prochain cours, Espagnol.

_**Je sais mon premier chapitre est assez cours mais je me rattraperais au prochain enfin si vous voulez un suite biensur.**_

_**Alors review?**_

_**xoxo,Vanessa**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Coucou alors voici mon chapitre 2 **_

_**Un grand merci pour les review qui mon fait plaisir et qui m'ont donnait envie d'écrire mon chapitre 2 rapidement. **_

_**Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus longtemps. Je vous laisse lire mon chapitre.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Je me dirigeais vers mon cours d'Espagnol. Une fois dans la classe je me dirigeais vers une table au fond près de la fenêtre et après avoir sortis mes affaires je me mis regardée par la fenêtre en attendant que la prof arrive ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle allait parlée lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

« - Entrez »

La personne entra et je vis qu'il s'agissait de Jared. Il s'excusa de son retard et allait se dirigeai vers une table vide lorsque la prof le coupa dans son élan en lui disant :

« Jared allait vous asseoir à coté de Kim. » Je n'osais le regarder. Mais lorsque j'entendis la chaise à côté de moi raclais, je risquais un coup d'œil dans sa direction il était encore plus beau de prés. Je ne m'attardais pas trop ne voulant pas être surprise en train de le matais. Je commençais donc a dessiné sur mon cahier. Lorsque je sentis que quelqu'un me regardait. Je levais la tête et remarquais que c'était Jared qui me fixait intensément. Au moment où nos regards se croisèrent, le monde autour de nous disparut il n'y avait plus que lui et moi. Comme si à partir de ce moment plus rien d'autre ne compter, c'était lui et moi pour toujours. Je ne sus combien de temps on resta comme ça à se fixait mais je revins à la réalité lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Je rassemblais rapidement mes affaires et sortit de la classe en me demandant ce qui s'était passé.

…...

J'attendais Vanessa devant le lycée en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passée en cours d'Espagnol d'ailleurs je n'avais pas revu Jared depuis. Je regardais ma montre cela faisait déjà 10 minutes que j'attendais et je commençais à m'inquiète en ne la voyant pas arrivée, ce n'était pas son genre d'être en retard d'habitude elle était souvent en avance. Je décidais de partir à sa recherche, sachant qu'elle avait eu Math je me dirigeais vers le deuxième étage. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je commençais à avançait rapidement ayant un mauvais pressentiment. J'arrivais au détour du couloir et après avoir pris mon courage à deux mains, j'avançais et ce que je vis me pétrifia. Je vis Jason et sa bande autour de ma meilleure amie et Jason levait sa main et giflait Vanessa avec une telle violence que celle-ci tomba a terre je ne pus empêcher un cri sortir de ma gorge. Malheureusement pour moi, ils m'entendirent Tom et deux autres guignols commencèrent à courir vers moi, j'entendis vaguement Vanessa me criait de courir ce que je ne perdis pas de temps à faire en voyant les trois garçons se rapprocher. Je courus le plus vite possible heureusement que je n'avais pas mis de talons aujourd'hui. Arrivée à l'escalier, je me dirigeais vers le troisième étage pensant les semer mais je me tromper. A peine étais-je arrivée au troisième étage que je sentis quelqu'un me pousser et je tombais au sol. J'essayais de m'enfuir mais dès que je fus debout quelqu'un m'attrapa les cheveux et me tira en arrière. Il me poussa avec violence contre les casiers et je ressentis une douleur dans le dos. Je vis avec horreur que j'étais entourée de Tom et des deux autres garçons.

Tom me regarda un sourire machiavélique collé sur le visage. La seconde d'après, j'étais parterre. Il venait de me gifler en me disant :

« Ca c'est pour tout à l'heure »

Il m'attrapa par les cheveux pour me remettre debout. Les deux autres garçons s'étaient légèrement reculés à cause de ma chute j'avais donc une issue pour m'enfuir mais si je voulais avoir une chance il fallait d'abord que je trouve une solution pour que Tom ne puisse pas me bloquer encore une fois contre les casiers alors je fis la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit. Une fois debout, je m'approchais de Tom en roulant des hanches, une fois devant lui ma main descendit le longs de son torse jusqu'à son sexe. Il me regardait quelque peu surpris mais se laissa faire, alors j'approchais ma bouche de son oreille et je lui murmurai :

« Depuis ce matin, je rêve de faire ça » Et après avoir retiré ma main, je lui administrais un bon coup bien placé dans ses bijoux de famille. Profitant du fait que les deux gars étaient choqués par ce que je venais de faire, je m'enfuyais. Je courrais le plus vite possible malheureusement les deux toutous étaient sortis de leur léthargie et ils m'avaient rattrapé. Et pour la deuxième fois en 5 minutes je me retrouvais à terre, eux en train de me maintenir et Tom, qui se dirigeait vers moi, était dans une colère noire. J'étais complétement paniquée en me demandant ce qu'il comptait faire de moi. Il s'assit à califourchon sur moi, il s'approcha de mon oreille comme je l'avais fait précédemment et me chuchota :

« Tu as voulu faire la maligne avec moi. Mais tu as perdu et je peux te jurer que tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait. » Et sur c'est mot il commença à me frappais encore et encore. Je vis plusieurs étoiles danser devant mes yeux et je sus que j'allais m'évanouir mais quelque chose en moi me disais qu'il fallait que je reste consciente alors j'essayais par tous les moyens de rester consciente. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre que je reconnu comme étant celle de Vanessa.

« Arrête » Tom se releva pour faire face à ma meilleure amie, ses deux acolytes me relevèrent. J'étais encore consciente et je vis Vanessa et derrière elle il y avait Jared et Paul ainsi que leurs amis. Soudain, un détail me frappa pourquoi est-ce que Vanessa était devant les garçons et non le contraire. Je sortis de mes réflexions par la voix de Tom.

« - Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Tous en disant cela il m'attrapa par les cheveux je gémissais de douleur, je vis Jared se tendre il commença à avancer mais Vanessa lui fis signe de rester a sa place.

«Lâche-la » Vanessa avait parlé d'un ton autoritaire mais Tom ne l'écouta pas et raffermit sa prise sur mes cheveux me faisant grimacer. Je vis Vanessa entrais dans une colère noire et la seconde d'après il y avait des rafales de vent tellement puissante que l'on n'arrivait pas à rester sur place sauf Vanessa qui elle était toujours immobile Tom et les deux autres prirent peur et s'enfuirent. La douleur que je ressentais du au coup que m'avait porté Tom ne me permis pas de rester debout et je tombais à genoux avant de m'évanouir j'entendis plusieurs personnes criaient mon nom.

_**Alors comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre ?**_

_**Vous avez une petite idée de ce qu'est Vanessa ?**_

_**Voulez-vous que je fasse un Pov Vanessa au prochain chapitre qui expliquerait ce qui c'est passez avant et après que Kim arrive ?**_

_**Si vous avez des suggestions n'hésitez pas.**_

_**Xoxo,Vanessa**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Coucou alors voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'éspere qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Réponse aux review :**_

_**Emma : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**_

_**Twilight-my-love54 : Vanessa n'est pas une vampire. **__**Mais ce chapitre va peut-être t'éclairer sur sa nature**__**.**_

_**Astasia :Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Alors tu as raison elle est une sorciére mais pas seulement.**_

_**Mekissa27 : Contente que ma fic te plaise. J'ai pensée a toi pour ce chapitre, il est plus long que les précédents.**_

_**Nolyssa : Alors je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Vanessa n'as pas de rapport avec les légende Quileute. Mais ce chapitre répondra a tes question. Enfin, j'espére.**_

_**Je remercie aussi lea228, mia68 pour leur review et j'éspere que ce chapitre répondra a vos questions **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

Pov Vanessa.

Je regardais ma montre et je vis qu'il ne me restait plus que 10 minutes de cours de Math. Je repensais donc à ce matin lorsque j'avais vu Paul et Jared, j'avais remarqué leurs changements et une question ne cessait de tourner en rond dans ma tête. Est-ce que les légendes étaient vraies ? Etaient-ils maintenant des loups ? Mais la question que je me posais depuis près d'une heure était la plus importante : Que m'était-il arrivée lorsque j'avais croisé le regard de Paul en cours d'Anglais.

_Flash-back :_

Je rentrais dans ma classe d'Anglais et me dirigeais vers le fond de la classe. Je m'installais près de la fenêtre comme à mon habitude. Après avoir sortis mes affaires je commençais comme à mon habitude a rêvassait en attendant que le prof daigne enfin se montrer. Je revins à la réalité lorsque j'entendis la chaise à côté de moi raclais. Je regardais discrètement qui avait déranger ma rêverie, je ne voyais que son dos car il était penché sur son sac en train de sortir ses affaires mais je le reconnus immédiatement c'était Paul. Oh my god ! Pourquoi Paul s'était assis à côté de moi ? En parcourant la classe du regard je remarquais que toutes les places étaient prises. Un sentiment de tristesse et de déception m'envahit à cette constatation. C'est ce moment que le prof choisit pour entrer dans la salle. Il commença par se présenter puis il se lança dans un long monologue, nous expliquant le programme de cette année. Je décrochais vite et me mis a regardait par la fenêtre. Mais très vite je sortis de ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis le prof nous dire que nous devions faire un texte sur un sujet qui nous tenait à cœur mais que nous devions le faire en binôme. Alors que mon voisin était Paul. Comment allais-je faire ? Je ne lui avais jamais parlé de toute ma vie et voilà que maintenant il fallait que je travaille avec lui sur un stupide texte. Lorsque le prof finit de nous donner les instructions c'est-à-dire que nous avons jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour le faire. Nous avions donc 45 minutes pour faire ce texte. Je sortis donc une feuille et je vis Paul en faire de même. Je pris un stylo et me tournais vers Paul en disant :

« Heu… J'ai pensée à un sujet que cert…. » Je ne pus continuait car Paul venait de me regardait droit dans les yeux et dès cette instant plus rien ne comptait ni la salle de classe ni ce texte à écrire. Plus rien juste lui et moi. Je vis à l'expression de son visage qu'il ressentait la même chose. On revint à la réalité car je venais de recevoir un petit bout de papier. Je ne le lut pas de suite et le mit dans ma poche.

_Fin du Flash-back _

D'ailleurs, je ne l'avais toujours pas lut ce fichue mot. Je le sortis donc et le lut :

« _Vous allez le regretter toi et ta __copine pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin. Je m'occuperais personnellement de toi. A tout à l'heure ma belle, Jason. »_

Ok là je flippais. Je vis avec horreur qu'il était dans ma classe de Math et qu'il me regardait en souriant méchamment. J'eus des sueurs froides dans le dos. Soudain la sonnerie retentit et je sursautais. Je rangeais rapidement mes affaires mais malheureusement le prof m'appela juste au moment où j'allais sortir. Je pestais contre lui mais je fis demi-tour et me dirigeais vers lui. Il attendit un moment que tous les élèves soient sortis pour parler :

« - Ecoutez, Vanessa. Vous êtes une bonne élève mais je pense que vous êtes souvent dans la lune, si je puis dire. Et j'aimerais que ça cesse car ça pourrais nuire à vos notes.

-Oui bien sûr. Je vais faire un effort.

- Très bien vous pouvez y aller.

- Merci, monsieur. » Et je me dirigeais vers la sortie suivis par le prof. Je me dirigeais vers les escaliers lorsque je vis la bande de Jason et celui-ci se dirigeaient vers moi. Je regardais si le prof était toujours là, malheureusement pour moi il était déjà parti. Je fis donc face au groupe des garçons qui me bloquaient le chemin et leur dis d'une voix calme :

« -Pardon. J'aimerais passée.

Oh non. Tu vas rester ici avec nous. Me dit Jason.

Alors là tu rêves. Laissez-moi passer. »

Je ne pus faire un pas que je me retrouvais plaquée contre les casiers, Jason devant moi.

« Tu ne vas nulle part. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Me dit-il.

Eh bien moi si. Fis-je en essayant de me dégageais mais il me re-plaqua plus violemment contre les casiers et une douleur lassinante ce fit ressentir dans mon dos.

Tu sais très bien ce que je veux. Et après je te laisserais partir.

Tu me parle encore une fois de ça. Ce matin je n'ai pas été assez clair. Tu sais, Jason. Entre toutes ces filles qui sont passés dans ton lit et toi je me demande qui est la plus pute. Crachais-je. »

Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre et il me gifla avec une telle violence que je tombais au sol, la colère monta en moi mais je devais me calmais car ce n'était que des humains. Soudain je perçus un cri, je levais ma tête et vis ma meilleure amie au milieu du couloir visiblement sous le choc. Je vis des garçons courir vers elle mais elle ne réagit pas alors je me mis à crier :

« Cours, Kim. »

Heureusement, elle se mit à courir, les garçons à sa suite. Je devais la sortir de là mais avant je devais me débarrasser de ces crétins. Jason me prit violemment le bras et me releva pour que je me retrouver deux minutes après parterre car je venais de me reprendre une autre gifle. Il se mit à crier :

« Tu n'es qu'une conasse. Je vais t'apprendre à la fermer. » Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je reçus un coup de pied dans le ventre suivit par beaucoup d'autres. Soudain, les coups avaient cessé. J'ouvris les yeux que j'avais fermés et découvrit Paul, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry et Seth se battaient contre les autres crétins et là je ne pus de doute face à leur nature car ils se déplacer trop vite pour êtres humains. Je bloquais mon regard sur Paul jusqu'à ce que mes agresseurs se sauvent. Alors j'essayais de me lever mais je gémis de douleur. Soudain deux bras me soulevèrent et je rencontrais le regard inquiet de Paul.

« Sava ? »

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. » Je me tournais vers les autres et leur murmurais un merci puis je fis demi- tour, je devais allez aider Kim mais au bout de quelque pas quelqu'un me pris par le bras et me retourna. Je grimaçais de douleur mais ne dit rien et je fis face aux garçons.

« On peut savoir où tu vas ? me demanda Paul

- Je dois aller aider Kim. Répondis-je

- Attends elle est en danger. S'écria Jared.

- Oui, il faut que j'y aille. »

Je fis demi-tour mais Jared se mit devant moi et me dit :

« On vient avec toi. De toute façon, on sera plus utile que toi.

-Si tu veux vraiment venir il y aura des conditions : vous devrez m'écouter.

- Et sinon quoi ? Fis Embry.

- Je t'assure que tu ne veux pas savoir. Lui répondis-je je repris ma route vers les escaliers mais je me stoppai lorsqu'Embry me dit :

« On a pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, tu n'es qu'une fille. »

Je fis demi-tour, j'étais dans une colère noire comment pouvez-t-il dire ça ? Je m'approchai doucement de lui.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui dis :

« Tu te crois supérieure parce que tu es un loup. » Je vis la surprise passais dans ses yeux ainsi qu'aux autres mais ils restèrent silencieux. Alors je continuais :

« Mais sache, Embry. Que je suis plus forte que toi. » Je vis de l'incompréhension passais devant ses yeux avant que je ne l'envoie, grâce à mes pouvoirs, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Je me retournais vers les autres qui étaient sous le choc et leur déclara :

« Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser je dois allez aider ma meilleure amie. »

Je savais qu'ils allaient me suivre mais je savais aussi qu'ils m'écouteraient.

Arrivée à l'escalier, je me dirigeais vers le troisième étage, connaissant Kim elle aurait cru qu'elle les sèmerait en montant. Je traversais les couloirs lorsque je les vis. Kim était couché parterre, maintenus les deux gorilles et Tom en train de la taper. Je vis Jared se tendre et commençait à trembler. Je fis signe à Paul de le calmer. Ce qu'il fit et je m'avançais.

Je voyais Kim se battre contre l'évanouissement, je décidais de m'exprimer d'une voix forte et dit :

« Arrête »

Tom se releva me regarda avec haine et un peu de crainte lorsqu'il vit les garçons. Mais il se reprit vite et me répondit :

« Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? » Tout en disant cela il attrapa les cheveux de Kim avec force et celle-ci gémis de douleur. Je vis Jared avançais mais je lui fis signe de rester a sa place, heureusement il m'écouta.

« Lâche- la » J'avais dit cella sur un ton autoritaire mais il ne m'écouta pas et raffermit sa prise dans ses cheveux. Alors, je rentrais dans une colère noire et quelque seconde plus tard des rafales de vent les frappèrent et par la même occasion les garçons derrière moi il n'y avait que moi qui restais immobile. Et ce que j'espérais arriva Tom et les deux gorilles prirent peur et s'enfuirent. Mais quelque instant plus tard Kim s'évanouit, Jared ainsi que Paul et moi crièrent son nom avant de se précipiter vers elle. Je voyais qu'elle était mal en point alors je décidais de l'aide. Je demander aux garçons de reculer et je mis une main sur sa tête et une sur son ventre, quelque minutes plus tard je ressentais ses douleurs et en plus des miennes c'étaient insupportable mais au moins ma meilleure amie allait bien et c'était ce qui comptait. J'expliquais aux garçons ce que j'avais fait, Jared fut soulagé mais Paul, lui, était inquiet. Je le rassurais et demanda a Jared de ramenait Kim chez elle. Ce qu'il accepta et pour moi je rentrais chez moi. Mais je savais que les douleurs que j'étais en train de subir n'étaient rien à ce qu'ils m'attendaient chez moi.

_**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Review ? **_

_**Xoxo,Vanessa.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou, voici mon chapitre 4. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**_

_**Je vous remercie pour vos review qui mon motivée.**_

_**On se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture ! **_

Pov Vanessa

BIP….BIP…..BIP

J'éteignais mon réveil et me levais. Je me dirigeais directement dans ma salle de bain afin de prendre une douche bien chaude. Je remarquais, après m'être déshabillé et être entré dans la douche, que j'étais couverte de bleu partout sur mon corps. Je repensais alors à cette semaine qui s'était écoulée depuis notre agression à Kim et à moi. Je n'étais pas retournée au lycée depuis ce jour, pas que j'avais peur non loin de là c'est juste que lorsque je suis rentrée chez moi ce soir-là et bien comme je l'avais imaginée mon père n'a été très content de mon petit retard. Il m'a alors frappé plus fort que d'habitude et pour la première fois il m'a tapé au visage alors imaginait le lendemain je ne pouvais allée au lycée car mon visage était couvert de bleus. Kim m'avait téléphone et je lui avais dit que j'étais malade. Elle m'avait cru en tout cas je l'espérais. Et donc aujourd'hui je faisais mon retour au lycée, car les bleus de mon visage avait disparu mais malheureusement j'en avais beaucoup d'autres sur le corps car mon père avait continué tous les jours à me battre mais bon j'avais l'habitude et puis je le méritais.

Je sortis de la douche après m'être lavée le corps et les cheveux. Je retournais dans ma chambre en serviette et m'habiller. Je mis de sous-vêtement noir en dentelle, un slim et un haut très décolleté à longues manches avec des chaussures à talons de 10 cm. Je brossais mes cheveux encore mouillées que je décidais de laisser lâchés puis je me brossais les dents et me maquillais. Ensuite, je pris mon sac que j'avais préparé la veille et descendis silencieusement. Je ne mangeais rien et me dirigeais rapidement dehors mes clés en main. Je sais que le petit déjeuner est le repas le plus important de la journée mais pour ma part je préférais ne pas trop trainée dans cette maison. Je me dirigeais donc vers mon petit bijou, une Kawasaki zx10r. Un cadeau de ma mère. Ma mère était une femme génial elle était belle, gentille, généreuse, riche. J'avais hérité de sa fortune mais moi ça ne m'intéressait pas d'ailleurs personne n'était au courant pas même Kim. Enfin bref, j'enfourchais mon bébé et partie au lycée. Une fois garée, je cherchais ma meilleure amie du regard et la trouvée avec nos « héros ». Je me dirigeais donc vers eux, Kim était dos à moi je fis donc signe aux garçons de se taire car bien évidemment ils m'avaient vu. Je m'avançais discrètement et lui tapa doucement sur l'épaule en disant d'une voix timide :

« Excusez-moi, je cherche une fille très belle entourée de garçons et qui se trouve être ma meilleure amie vous ne l'auriez pas vu par hasard. » Kim se retourna et me sauta littéralement dans les bras en rigolant, je grimaçais légèrement à cause des douleurs qui m'assaillirent mais je la serrais tout de même dans mes bras, en essayant d'éviter les regards inquiets des garçons. Je relâchais Kim qui me demanda ce que j'avais eu, je lui dis que j'avais la grippe. Je me sentais honteuse de lui mentir mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. Elle me lança un regard sceptique. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de me questionner que je me dirigeais vers les garçons pour leur dire bonjour. Je leur fis la bise à tous mais arrivée à Paul je l'embrasser à la commissure des lèvres. Puis, je retournais prés de Kim et lui demanda :

« Est-ce que Sava ? Je veux dire après ce qui s'est passée avec Tom.

Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien lorsque je me suis réveiller chez moi j'étais étrangement bien mais depuis ce jour je me sens différente.

Hum… Est-ce que tu peux me laissai parler deux minutes aux garçons je te rejoins en classe, OK ?

Heu ouais si tu veux, à plus tard les garçons. »

Ils répondirent d'un hochement de tête. Lorsque je la vis pénétrais dans l'établissement, je me retournais vers les garçons. Un silence s'installa que Jared rompit rapidement :

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Pourquoi elle se sent différente ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas venu au lycée depuis une semaine ? Kim était triste de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir. Et puis pourquoi tu as grimaçais de douleur lorsqu'elle t'a pris dans ses bras ? » En tout cas, il n'allait pas par quatre chemins. Je lui répondis calmement :

« - Bon écoutez, je dois rencontrer votre chef, aujourd'hui. Après, les cours vous nous amènerez le voir, Ok ?

Nous ? (Quil)

Oui Kim et moi.

Attends pourquoi est-ce que Kim dois venir ?(Jared)

Ecoutez, vous serez tous tout à l'heure. Je répondrais a toute vos questions, OK ? »

Et sur ce, je partis rejoindre Kim.

… …

La journée était passée rapidement. J'avais appris que Jason et ses amis avait été renvoyés un mois. Et maintenant j'attendais adossées à ma moto que les garçons arrivent en compagnie de Kim. Je lui avais vaguement expliqué qu'on devait allez voir quelqu'un et bizarrement elle n'avait posé aucune question ce qui je devais bien avouer m'arranger. Je vis au loin les garçons arrivés. Arrivé à notre hauteur, ils me dirent de les suivre. Je montais donc sur ma moto, Kim derrière moi et suivit les deux voitures des garçons.

On roulait plutôt vite et rapidement on se fit arrêter par une voiture de police. J'étais pressée et surtout je ne voulais pas d'amende alors je dis à Kim de dire aux garçons que je m'en occupais. Elle savait très bien ce que j'allais faire elle me fit donc un sourire complice et se dirigea vers les voiture des mecs et moi je me dirigeais d'une démarche féline vers le policier qui d'ailleurs était jeune. Génial, ce sera plus facile je me félicité mentalement d'avoir mis un décolleté très plongeant. Lorsqu'il me vit il déglutit difficilement.

Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui dis d'une voix sensuelle :

« -Bonjour, monsieur l'agent.

-Bonjour, je pourrais avoir vos papiers. Sa voix était légèrement rauque.

- Je sais qu'on roulait vite et je m'en excuse mais voyez-vous je suis très excitée et vous voir comme ça dans votre uniforme m'excite encore plus. » Tout en disant cela je m'étais collée à lui et de ma main je caressais son érection, il gémit légèrement et je rapprochais mon visage de son oreille et tout en continuant mes vas et viens à travers le tissus de son pantalon, je lui murmurais d'une voix que je voulais rauque:

« Je suis sure que vous savez ce que sais, monsieur l'agent. Mais je vous promets de rouler moi vite. » J'exerçais une légère pression sur son sexe et il me répondit d'une voix rauque :

« Je comprends parfaitement. Vous pouvez y aller.

Merci beaucoup. »

Je retirais ma main, il monta dans sa voiture et partis. Je me dirigeais vers les garçons qui étaient sortis des voitures pour voir le spectacle. Je regardais Paul rapidement et je vis dans ses yeux de la colère mais aussi du désir d'ailleurs ses yeux c'étaient considérablement noircis.

Arrivées à leur hauteur, je m'exclamais :

« Et voilà le travail.

-Tu fais ça souvent. (Embry)

- A chaque fois que je me fais arrêtez par la police.

- Et sa marche tout le temps. (Seth)

- Eh bien oui, mais parfois je dois me montrer plus…. Persuasifs. » Kim éclata de rire devant la mine des garçons qui étaient choqués. Je décidais de changer de sujet en disant :

« Alors on y va. » Ils hochèrent la tête et on repartit. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, on était arrivé devant une maison de taille moyenne faite exclusivement de bois. Devant cette maison, il y avait un couple un homme et une femme. On se dirigea vers eux et je remarquais que la femme était défigurée. J'appris qu'ils s'appelaient Sam et Emily est apparemment Sam était le chef de la meute. Ils nous firent rentrés dans la maison pour ensuite allée dans le salon. Tous les garçons s'assirent mais moi je préférais rester debout. Emily apporta de la nourriture et les garçons se jetèrent littéralement dessus. Kim prit timidement un cookie. Je refusais poliment lorsque l'on m'en proposa. Après que la nourriture est disparue tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je pris une grande respiration et commençais à parler :

« Avant tout chose, Sam je suis ravie de te rencontrer et j'aimerais te demander la permission pour que Kim sache car elle est en partie concernée.

Je te fais confiance, Vanessa. Si tu penses que l'on doit lui dire alors fait-le.

Merci, Sam. » Je me tournais vers ma meilleure amie elle me regardait avec de la confusion. Je me lançais et lui dit :

« - Ecoute, Kim. Ce que je vais te dire va te paraitre fou mais je te demanderais de me croire sur parole. Est-ce que tu connais les légendes Quileute ?

Euh… Avec les loups et les sang-froid ou les...

Celle-là. Tu sais que les Quileute décente des loups. Eh bien les légendes sont vrai les garçons que tu vois ici sont des loups. » J'attendais, stressée, sa réaction. Elle me regarda d'abord attentivement puis elle regarda chaque personne présente dans la pièce et finalement elle tourna son regard vers moi. Elle me fit un sourire sincère et me dit :

« - Vanessa tu es ma meilleure amie. Et je sais que tu ne me mentirais pas sur un sujet aussi important. Alors je te crois. » Je lâchais un soupir de soulagement avant de me tourner vers les autres je vis que eux aussi étaient soulagée. Je repris donc la parole :

« Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait. Je pense que l'on va passer à la partie que je pense être la plus intéressante…. »

_**Alors ce chapitre ? Review ? Dans le prochain chapitre Vanessa va expliquer ce qui s'est exactement passée dans l'accident de voiture dans laquelle sa mére est morte et surtout ce qu'elle est mais vous aurez une surprise en ce qui concerne Kim. Je pense que ca vous surprendra. Et bientôt les premiers LEMONS.**_

_**Xoxo, Vanessa**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Voici mon chapitre 5, j'éspére qu'il vous plaira merci pour les review elles m'ont fait plaisir.**_

**« Bien maintenant que ça c'est fait. Je pense que l'on va passer à la partie que je pense être la plus intéressante…. »**

**Chapitre 5 :**

Pov Vanessa :

Je pris une grande inspiration et reprit :

« Quelque jour avant notre accident de voiture. J'avais découvert un livre. Etant curieuse de nature, je l'ais ouvert, j'ai tout de suite remarquée que c'était l'écriture de ma mère.

Dans le livre, il y avait écrit les légendes des Quileutes mais aussi une autre légende que je n'avais encore jamais entendu. Elle concernait ma famille et celle de Kim.

Alors je l'ai lu et je la relis encore aujourd'hui. La légende disait : « _Il y a de cela des siècles, la famille Harding et la famille Weller avaient peur de __mourir et il ne voulaient pas être comme les autres. Ils voulaient être uniques. Mais certaines personnes de la famille Weller, eux, voulaient vieillir et mourir. Alors la famille Harding ont été voir les dieux et les ont implorés de faire d'eux des êtres __uniques et immortel, ils ont aussi expliqué que les Weller voulaient aussi être unique et immortel malgré qu'il y est aussi des exceptions. Les Dieux ont réfléchi, ils ont accepté de faire de la Famille Harding et Weller des êtres surnaturelle, mais comme __il y avait quelques __exception il a étaient convenus qu'à l'âge de 17 ans ils devraient choisir à rester soit immortel soit mortel. Les Dieux ont fait de la Famille Harding des immortelles mais la famille Weller n'étant pas présent. Les Dieux leur ont dit q__ue les Weller ont le gène et que si ils voulaient devenir comme eux ils faillaient l'activé. Et ce gène c'est transmis de génération en génération. »_

J'attendais leur réaction, et c'est Jared qui s'exprima en premier :

« - Si je comprends bien il faut que tu actives le gène chez Kim. Tu l'as déjà fait ? Est qu'est-ce que vous êtes exactement ?

Le jour de l'agression, en absorbant la douleur de Kim le gène sait activer c'est pour cela que tu te sens différente, Kim. Et pour répondre, à ta question Kim est une sorcière et à c'est 17 ans elle devra faire un choix.

Mais attends tu n'es pas une sorcière toi ? (Paul)

Et bien pas exactement, mon père étant le descendant de Taha Aki ça fait de moi une Hybride.

Une hybride ? (Sam)

Je suis moitié sorcière et moitié louve. »

Ma bombe était lâchée. Un silence de plomb s'installa mais qui fut rapidement brisé par Sam :

« -Mais pourquoi tu ne portes pas le nom de famille de ton père ?

Eh bien ma mère ne le voulait pas.

Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas guérir rapidement après l'agression. (Paul)

Eh bien comme je suis une Hybride je ne guéris pas aussi vite que vous. Mais je peux me contrôler plus facilement. Par contre je suis plus forte que vous et je suis plus puissante que Kim. D'ailleurs Kim j'aimerais savoir si un tatouage est apparu sur ton bras. »

Elle releva sa manche nous dévoilant un magnifique tatouage, c'était une fleur de lotus bleu turquoise autour de cette fleur il y avait un ovale pareille a un miroir le contour étaient bleu pale. Kim me sortit ainsi qu'aux garçons enfin surtout Jared de notre contemplation en nous disant :

« - Il est apparu le lendemain de notre agression mais je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie.

Je n'ai jamais vu un tatouage aussi beau. (Jared)

Tu sais ce que ça signifie, Vanessa. (Sam)

Eh bien oui vous voyez la nature est représenté ici par le lotus, la couleur bleu turquoise signifie l'eau et la couleur bleu pâle représente l'air, le miroir lui est là pour signifier aux autres sorcières que Kim en est bien une. En résumer, Kim peut contrôler l'eau et l'air. »

Tout le monde me regardait avec les yeux ronds sauf Paul ou je voyais de l'admiration et de la fierté. J'allais le questionner mais Seth me demanda :

« - Et toi, Vanessa. Tu en as un ?

Euh oui, c'est une louve blanche qui tient dans sa gueule une fleur de Lys avec les couleurs du feu, il y a le miroir de couleur bleu turquoise mais dedans il y a des motifs tels que des étoiles filante et des fleurs bleues pale.

Ah et on peut le voir et savoir ce que ça signifie ? (Quil)

La fleur de Lys signifie la nature, les couleurs du feu vous l'aurez devinez il représente le feu, le bleu turquoise c'est l'eau, les fleurs c'est la terre, le bleu pâle : l'air et l'étoile filante c'est le temps. Donc en résumer je peux contrôler le feu, l'air, l'eau, la nature et le temps. Oh j'ai oubliez de vous dire Kim et moi on peut aussi aider les personnes par exemple en absorber les douleurs ou encore en remettant l'ordre des choses par exemple si quelqu'un est bruler au visage ou autre on peut l'aider car ainsi la personne peut vivre normalement. C'est un peu notre devoir mais on peut décider de l'aider ou non. »

Ils étaient tous en train de réfléchir à ce que je leur avais dit. Je fus soulagée car je croyais qu'ils ne voudraient plus voir mon tatouage mais malheureusement la chance ne fut pas de mon coter.

« - C'est génial je trouve mais est-ce que on peut voir ton tatouage. (Quil)

Non.

Non ? Mais pourquoi ? (Quil)

Parce que je ne veux pas. »

Tout en disant cela j'avais croisée mais bras sur ma poitrine. Je croisais le regard de Kim et vis dans ses yeux la tristesse. Je ne supportais pas de la voir aussi triste surtout que c'était à cause de moi car je savais qu'elle avait compris la raison de mon refus. Sa voix me sortis de mes pensées.

« - Je crois que tu devrais leur dire.

Je ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas.

Si tu peux, S'il te plait. Fais le pour moi. »

Tout en me disant cela, elle s'était levée et c'était mis devant moi. Je me tournais et vis qu'ils nous regardaient un peu étonnés mais surtout inquiet. Je reportais mon regard sur ma meilleure amie et hochais la tête. Je relevais alors la manche de mon haut dévoilant ainsi mon tatouage mais surtout des hématomes plus gros les uns que les autres. En une seconde, ils s'étaient tous levés et ils m'entouraient. Paul me pris le bras et l'examina. Ensuite il leva ses yeux inquiets vers moi et me demanda :

« Qui t'as fait ça ?

Mon père.

Quoi ? Tu vas porter plainte, j'espère ?

Non, Paul. Tu ne comprends pas je le mérite. »

Je retirais mon bras de son emprise et redescendit la manche. Je regardais autour de moi et vis que tout le monde me regardaient les yeux plein d'inquiétude, de colère et d'interrogations. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et répondit à leur interrogation muette.

_**Flash-back :**_

On était sur l'autoroute. On était partis en vacance entre femme. Et aujourd'hui on revenait à la maison. Je chantais avec ma mère qui était à côté de moi. Ma mère adore lorsque je chante. Après notre duo, je vis un camion nous fonçait dessus. J'eus à peine le temps de crier, que le camion nous rentra dedans. La voiture sortit de l'autoroute et on fonça droit dans la foret. On fit plusieurs tonneaux puis elle s'immobilisa. C'est à ce moment que je ressentis une douleur atroce dans le ventre. Lorsque je regardais, je vis un morceau de métal plantait dans mon estomac. Le sang s'échappait de la blessure à toute vitesse. Je regardais ma mère qui regardait autour d'elle essayant de savoir où elle était.

« Maman » J'avais dit ça si faiblement que je doutais qu'elle m'est entendu mais elle se retourna et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur. J'avais du mal à rester consciente. Et lorsqu'elle le remarqua, elle me dit :

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais te sauver. » Après ces mots, elle retira le morceau de métal. Elle mit sa main sur ma blessure et prononça quelque mot.

« Par ces mots, je vous demande d'épargner la vie de ma fille. Et de prendre la mienne en échange. » Un éclair traversa le ciel et ma mère tomba sur moi inerte. Je ne ressentais plus rien. Mais lorsque je compris ce que ma mère avait fait j'éclatais en sanglot.

_**Fin du Flash-back. **_

Après avoir finis de raconter mon histoire je tombais à genoux et éclatais en sanglots. J'entendis vaguement Kim leur dire que mon père me battait depuis ce jour. Lorsque je sentis des bras m'entouraient, je sus que c'était Paul grâce à son odeur. Je m'accrochais à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

Lorsque mes sanglots se calmèrent, Paul me regarda dans les yeux et me dit :

« Vanessa, tu n'y es pour rien. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Ta mère a fait son choix. Ecoute, on va aller chercher tes affaires. Je ne veux plus que tu vives avec lui. D'accord ?

Oui, tu as raison. Mais je vais vivre ou ?

Tu peux vivre ici avec nous. (Emily)

C'est gentil. Mais je ne veux pas déranger.

Tu ne nous déranges pas.

Très bien, merci Emily. »

Elle me répondit par un sourire. Sam, Embry, Jared, Quil et Paul décidèrent de venir chez moi. On partit donc en direction de ma maison. Mais avant on déposa Kim chez elle, elle nous souhaita bonne chance puis elle rentra chez elle. Ensuite, on se dirigea chez moi. Je vis que la voiture de mon père était là. Mais je descendis tout de même après que Paul m'est promis que tout se passerait bien. Je me dirigeais donc vers la porte, sortis mes clés et ouvrit la porte. A peine la porte se refermait derrière les garçons que mon père apparut une arme à la main. Paul se mit devant moi.

« Alors, Vanessa. Qui est-ce que tu nous ramené la ? Oh mais tiens ce ne serais pas les loups. Tu es amie avec eux, maintenant. C'est nouveau. Tu sais pourtant que je ne veux pas mais ne t'inquiète pas je vais remédier à ça. »

Je remarquais que mon père pointait Paul avec son arme. Il allait tirer. Au dernier moment, je poussais Paul et je me reçus la balle dans le ventre. Je tombais parterre. Je regardais mon père et vis qu'il abordait un large sourire. Les gars se précipitèrent vers lui et le neutralisèrent. Paul et Sam vinrent se mettre à côté de moi, Sam appuya sur la plaie pour empêcher le sang de s'échapper. Je vis Embry appelais la police, mais lorsque je vis qu'il allait appeler une ambulance je leur demandai de ne pas m'emmener à l'hôpital. Sam réfléchit et décida de m'emmener chez Carlisle. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas c'était qui lui. Mais je ne protester pas. Sam et Paul me soulevèrent et me conduisirent dans la voiture. Sam conduisait et Paul, lui, se mit à l'arrière avec moi, il gardait sa main sur ma plaie. Les autres prirent la seconde voiture. Je sentais mes paupières être de plus en plus lourdes, mais je ne devais pas m'endormir car je le savais si je m'endormais je ne me réveillerais plus jamais. Paul du voir que j'allais m'endormir car il me dit :

« Vanessa, garde les yeux ouvert. Mais pourquoi tu m'as poussait.

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois touché. Et surtout je ne voulais pas que ce beau corps soit plein de sang. Tu sais d'ailleurs à ce propos tu me dois un nouveau haut, c'était mon préféré en plus.

Je te jure que si tu es sauvée je t'achèterais tous les hauts que tu veux. Tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

Je te prends au mot. »

La voiture s'arrêta et des bras froids me soulevèrent, je regardais une dernière fois Paul et lui dit :

« Je t'aime »

La seconde suivante, je sombrais.

_**Alors cette suite vous la trouver comment ? Les explications vous ont plus ? Vanessa, va-t-elle mourir ? Vous voulez la suite moi je veux des review alors à vos claviers**_

_**Xoxo, Vanessa **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou alors je suis désoler mais lorsque j'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que très peu de review sa m'as déprimer mais je remercie twilight-my-love54 et mia68. Ce chapitre est assez court mais je me rattraperais pour le prochains **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pov Vanessa :**

Je regardais autour de moi et je vis que je me trouver dans une magnifique clairière. Je ne pus m'émerveiller davantage sur la beauté des lieus car je vis une femme se dirigeait vers moi. Je la reconnus tout de suite et lui sautais dans les bras. C'était ma mère. Je me détachais d'elle et l'observais elle était encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Mais je ne pus la contempler davantage car une question tourner sans cesse dans ma tête : « Ou étais-je ? » Et là tout me revint, de mon retour au lycée au bras froids qui m'avaient emmenée loin de Paul et aussi aux derniers mots que je lui avais dit. Etais-je morte ? Je regardais ma mère et me décidais a lui posais la question :

« Maman est-ce que je suis morte ?

Non, ma chérie. Tu es dans le coma.

Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais la, alors ?

Je suis venu te voir. Ecoute, dans quelques jours tu auras 17 ans. Tu sais ce que cela implique.

Oui. Je sais exactement quoi faire, ne t'inquiète pas.

Très bien alors il est temps pour toi de te réveiller mais avant j'aimerais que tu me promettes quelque chose.

Tous ce que tu veux, maman

Je veux que tu me promettes de ne plus culpabilisé et que tu vives ta vie, ne te soucie pas du reste.

Je te le promets.

Je veux que si les Cullen ont un jour un problème que tu les aides du mieux que tu peux.

Oui, maman. Tu as ma parole.

Bien maintenant tu dois te réveiller. Au revoir ma fille.

Au revoir, maman. Je t'aime.

Moi aussi »

Lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots je m'évanouis. Je me réveillais dans une pièce entièrement blanche. J'entendais le Bip incessant de la machine à côté de moi. Il y avait des fils qui me relié à cette machine. Et d'autre qui me relié à d'autre chose plus compliqué les unes que les autres. Heureusement, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme blond s'approcha de moi et se présenta :

« Bonjour Vanessa, je suis le docteur Cullen mais tu peux m'appeler Carlisle. Comment te sens-tu ?

Eh bien je ne ressens aucune douleur et je peux vous dire que je me sens parfaitement bien.

C'est normal. Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, et à cause de cela tu aurais pu mourir mais il s'est avérée que Paul avait le même groupe sanguin que toi. On a donc fait un transfert de sang et son sang t'a beaucoup aidé et la cicatrice qu'avait causée l'opération a miraculeusement disparu. C'est pour cela que tu ne ressens aucune douleur.

A d'accord je comprends mieux mais est-ce que je peux partir.

Oui tu le peux. Je vais te tirer tout ça et je vais appeler Paul.

D'accord. Merci, Carlisle. »

Il hocha la tête, me tira tout c'est fils et sortit. Je me levais mais à peine ce fut fait qu'on me souleva et on me fit tournoyer. Je remarquais que c'était Paul et j'éclatais de rire. Lorsqu'il me reposa par terre je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demandais :

« Alors, je t'ais manquer. » Pour seul réponse, il m'embrassa. Le baiser qui était au début tendre et doux devint vite passionnée et sauvage. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes je lui dit :

« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Et je fondis sur ses lèvres. Je me détachais de lui à regret car le manque d'air ce faisait sentir et je remarquais que l'on n'était pas seule. Les autres loups garous étaient là ainsi qu'Emily et Kim qui d'ailleurs était dans les bras de Jared. Tiens il était enfin ensemble ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin bref ils nous regardaient tous un sourire collé sur le visage. La seconde d'après, ils vinrent me serré dans leur bras. J'étais heureuse. Quelque minute plus tard et surtout après avoir remercié les Cullen on se dirigea vers la Push. J'étais heureuse de revenir à la Push. Sam m'avait dit que j'allais vivre chez lui et Emily et que mon père était en prison. J'avais pris la nouvelle assez bien après tout je m'en fichais.

Arrivées chez Sam, je partis directement dans ma nouvelle chambre que Paul se fit le plaisir de me montrer. Dès que la porte fut fermée Paul me plaqua contre cette dernière et m'embrassa. Le baiser était empli de passion et d'amour. Il se détacha légèrement pour reprendre son souffle et me dit d'une voix rauque :

« Je t'aime, Vanessa

Je t'aime aussi, Paul »

Sa bouche recouvrit une nouvelle fois ma bouche et je nous dirigeais vers mon lit. Mais malheureusement on frappa à la porte. Embry entra :

« Désoler de vous déranger mais Sam dit que c'est ton tour de garde, Paul.

Ok j'arrive. » Embry ferma la porte et Paul m'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se dirigeais vers la porte mais je le retins et lui dit :

« Je viens avec toi.

Non.

Ce n'était pas une question, Paul. » Il soupira mais hocha la tête. On descendit, tout le monde voulait me voir en louve ce que j'acceptais de bon cœur et partis dans les bois me déshabiller. Je me transformer en une louve d'une blancheur éclatante. Je retournais voir les autres sous ma forme de louve. Ils avaient tous la bouche ouverte c'était assez drôle d'ailleurs. Paul fut le premier à réagir et il me dit :

« Tu es magnifique, Vanessa.

Je n'aie jamais vu un loup aussi beau. (Sam) »

Après les compliments, Paul se transforma et on partit dans la foret. Je pouvais entendre ses pensée et à ma plus grande satisfaction je pouvais lui interdirent l'accès au mienne.

Soudain, on sentit l'odeur d'un vampire.

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Je continue ou j'arrete ?**

**Vous voulez la suite ? Review ?**

**Xoxo, Vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Coucou voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci pour les review elle m'ont fait enormément plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

On se dirigea directement vers ses odeurs et très vite on découvrit 3 vampires dont 1 vampire blond qui tenait dans ses mains un chemisier rouge. Les deux autres vampires nous attaquèrent. Très vite on se débarrassa d'eux mais malheureusement le blond avait profité de notre inattention pour s'enfuir. Paul se chargea de bruler les vampires pendant que moi j'allais m'habiller ainsi nous irons tous les deux prévenir Sam. Paul me cachais quelque chose, je ne savais pas quoi mais une chose était sure il allait en parler lorsque l'on serra tous réuni. Quelque minute plus tard, on se dirigea, en courant, chez Sam et Emily. Tout le monde était là.

A peine rentrer, Sam nous demanda ce qui se passait.

« On est tombé sur 3 vampires. On en a tué deux mais le troisième s'est enfui et il avait un chemisier rouge dans ses mains. Expliquais-je.

J'ai senti l'odeur de Bella sur le chemisier. Termina Paul. »

Alors voilà. C'était ça qu'il me cachait. En tout cas cette nouvelle avait créé un silence de plomb qui fut rompu par Jacob.

« Quoi ? Et vous l'avez laissée s'enfuir ? Non mais vous êtes con ou quoi ? Maintenant Bella est en danger. Et tout ça à cause de vous. Vous n'êtes même pas fichu de tuer une putain de sangsue. Vous auriez dû nous appelez au lieu de vouloir jouer au héros. On ne peut même pas compter sur vous. Mais merde Paul qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

La colère monta en moi au fur et à mesure de ses paroles mais je ne dis rien.

« Je comprends que tu sois énervé mais ce n'est pas la peine de rejeter la faute sur nous car on a fait de notre mieux. Ok ? »

Il hocha la tête. Ensuite, je me tournais vers les autres.

«Je propose que nous allions voir les Cullen pour leur expliquer la situation.

Je suis d'accord avec toi. Nous y allons maintenant. Mais pas tous. Ceux qui viendront seront : Jacob, Paul, Vanessa et moi. S'exclama Sam. » Et on partit en direction de la maison des Cullen pour la seconde fois en une journée. On arriva rapidement. Mais voyant que personne ne se décidait à descendre. J'ouvris la portière et me dirigeais vers la villa suivit par les garçons. On arriva devant la porte qui s'ouvrit sur Esmée, la femme de Carlisle.

« Bonjour, on aimerait vous parlez à vous et à votre famille. Dis-je le plus poliment du monde.

Bien sûr. Entrez. » Elle nous emmena dans le salon dans laquelle il y avait plusieurs personne que je ne connaissais pas. Ils devaient être les enfants des Cullen. Il y avait une grande blonde qui avait un air hautain, un mec qui ressemblait plus à un ours qu'à autre chose ensuite il y avait un garçon blond avec un air torturé sur le visage à côté de lui il y avait une fille que l'on pourrait comparer à un lutin. Il y avait aussi un garçon avec les cheveux cuivrés et enfin une fille avec de longs cheveux brun bouclé et qui devait être Bella. Carlisle était là aussi et il se leva a notre entrer. Il nous présenta rapidement sa famille et j'appris donc que la blonde était Rosalie, l'ours était Emmett, le torturé était Jasper, le lutin Alice et le dernier garçon Edward. Il nous demanda pourquoi nous étions là et j'expliquais rapidement l'histoire. A la fin de mon récit, ils étaient tous choqué enfin à part Miss Glace qui bien évidemment était Rosalie. Soudain, Alice se figea. Lorsqu'elle revint à la réalité elle avait l'air paniqué.

« Ils sont toute une armé ils vont se passé l'odeur de Bella pour la retrouver et la tuée. » Tout le monde commença à faire des plans pour protéger Bella. Mais celle-ci se leva l'air résigné.

« On ne fera rien. Je ne veux pas que vous me protégiez. Je ne veux qu'aucun de vous ne soit blessé par ma faute. » Les vampires et les loups commencèrent à protester mais moi je rester de marbre mais au bout d'un moment je commençais à en avoir marre et de plus je me rappelais de la promesse faite à ma mère.

« Assez. Criais-je. » Ils s'arrêtèrent tous de parler surpris.

« Alors tu vas m'écouter, princesse. Tu vas mourir comme tout humains mais une chose est sûre tu mourras de vieillesse et pas de la main d'un vampire. Si tu es suicidaire c'est ton problème moi personnellement je m'en fou. Mais depuis que tu as commencé à fréquenter Edward tu es devenue une Cullen et lorsque j'étais dans le coma j'ai vu ma mère et je lui ai fait la promesse d'aider les Cullen si un jour ils ont des problèmes qu'elle qu'il soit et je compte bien tenir cette promesse. Alors je te préviens, ma cocotte. Si jamais tu ne nous laisse pas faire notre travail, je te jure que je te séquestre. D'accord ? » Tout le monde me regardait choqué par mes paroles mais je me concentrais sur Bella attendant sa réponse elle déglutit bruyamment et hocha la tête.

« Super. Alors c'est quoi le plan ? » Ils se reprirent et Carlisle nous expliqua que Jasper avait déjà eu affaire avec des nouveau-né et qu'il nous entrainerait. Et le jour de la bataille il faudrait mettre à l'abri Bella. Et que l'on attirera le nouveau-né dans la forêt. Carlisle nous demanda si demain on pouvait commençait l'entrainement. Sam voulut répondre mais je fus plus rapide.  
>« Ce n'est pas possible.<p>

Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Jacob.

Et bien c'est simple demain c'est mon anniversaire et j'aurais 17 ans.

Et alors on s'en fout. Il faut s'entrainé pour pouvoir protéger Bella alors ton anniversaire on s'en fiche un peu là. S'exclama Jacob. » Il commençait vraiment à m'énerver mais je ne pus rien dire car Sam intervint.

« Jacob. Tais-toi.

Quoi ? Non pourquoi je vais me taire. D'abord elle laisse le vampire s'en fuir alors qu'elle aurait pu faire quelque chose vu que c'est soit disant une sorcière. Et maintenant, elle nous fait chier parce que c'est son anniversaire alors que Bella est en danger. Putain elle se comporte en fille pourrie gâté qui as tout ce qu'elle veut en claquant des doigts. Je suis sure que son père faisait tout ce qu'elle voulait lorsque sa mère était encore vivante. » Là ce fus la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordait le vase, je l'envoyai contre le mur. On pouvait voir le ciel s'assombrir et des éclairs zébraient le ciel. Du vent commençais à se manifester dans la maison mais je savais que rien ne bougerais. Je pouvais voir les personnes dans la pièce être effrayer par ma puissance.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi et encore moi de ma vie avant que ma mère ne meurt. Tu crois peut-être que ma vie était rose mais moi je peux te dire que j'ai vécu des choses pires que la mort. Tu ne sais absolument rien de moi. » Des larmes coulait sur mes joues et dehors il pleuvait des cordes. Je relâchais Jacob et je m'enfui dehors. Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt pleurant toujours. Je sentais la pluie tombait sur moi et je fus trempé de la tête au pied en quelque seconde mais je m'en fichais j'arrivais dans une clairière et me laissait tomber par terre. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre. J'avais un secret que personne ne connaissait enfin sauf ma mère. Elle, elle, le savait et elle a tout fait pour m'aider. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos et je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Et à ma plus grande surprise je découvris…

_**Alors qui est celui ou celle qui la prend dans ses bras ?**_

_**Et à votre avis qu'est-il arrivé a Vanessa dans son passée ?**_

_**La suite bientôt enfin si j'ai des review et elle sera plus longue promis**__**.**_

_**Xoxo,**__**Vanessa**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Coucou, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir posté avant et pour me faire pardonner vous aurez deux lemons dans ce chapitre il est assez courts et je m'en excuse. Je suis un peu déçu de n'avoir eu que 3 review mais je suis comme même contente de savoir qu'au moins trois personne continue à lire ma fic. Et donc je remercie lea228, Anne, mia68 pour leur review qui m'ont fait plaisir. **

Je découvris Rosalie. Elle me regardait avec des yeux tristes. Je me laissais aller à son étreinte froide. Cela faisait au moins dix minutes qu'elle me tenait dans ses bras. Lorsque je décidais de lui racontait car bizarrement j'avais confiance en elle.

« Un jour, je me suis faite kidnappée avec ma mère par des vampires. Mon père était chez sa mère en vacances. Elle habitait New York. Il n'était donc pas au courant.

Les vampires m'ont torturé pendant 5 jours. Il avait enfermé ma mère dans une sorte de cellule et pour mon plus grand bonheur il ne lui faisait rien. Et un jour alors que je me faisais torturer ils ont amené ma mère. Elle a criait lorsqu'elle m'as vu. Je n'étais pas encore une louve à ce moment-là. Donc les blessures ne guérissaient pas. J'étais presque morte. Ils ont assis ma mère sur une chaise et l'ont obligée à regardais pendant qu'ils me violée chaque leur tour. Ils étaient six. Je me suis évanouie et lorsque je me suis réveillée j'étais à l'hôpital. Je suis restée dans le coma pendant un mois. Ma mère m'a expliqué qu'elle avait réussie à s'enfuir. Je ne sais comment. Pendant une semaine, je refusais qu'un homme m'approche. Mais après j'ai décidée qu'il fallait que je remonte la pente pour ma mère mais aussi pour moi. On a rien dit à mon père. »

Je pleurais sans pouvoir m'arrêtez. Rosalie ne disait rien et je lui en étais reconnaissante. Après dix minutes, elle me dit que lorsque je suis parti Paul s'était transformé et c'était battu avec Jacob. Elle m'apprit aussi que Paul était blessé. A cette révélation, je me levais rapidement. Je courus jusque chez les Cullen, Rosalie sur mes talons. Lorsque je fus arrivée, je trouvais Carlisle en train de soigner Paul. Mais il dut s'arrêtez car je sauté sur Paul. Je regardais où il était blessé et je remarquais qu'il avait du verre dans son ventre. Alors je laissais Carlisle continué de le soigner et me tourné vers les autres.

« Ecoutez, demain. Je ne pourrais pas venir à l'entrainement car comme demain j'aurais 17 ans je vais devoir choisir entre rester humaine ou immortel. Et pour ça il y aura un rituel.

Vanessa, je suis désolé pour le comportement de Jacob. Et on comprend et on serra la si tu veux. Déclara Sam.

Sam, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et j'aimerais beaucoup que vous soyez là. Mais je ne veux pas de Jacob. Et les Cullen peuvent venir s'il le souhaite. »

Les Cullen répondirent positivement. Je leur dit le lieu et l'heure du rendez-vous et après que Paul soit soigné on retourna à la Push. Une fois dans ma chambre en compagnie de Paul, Je l'embrassais avec passion. Le manque d'air se fit sentir alors je me détachais de lui mais il descendit sa bouche à mon cou où il déposa des baisers brulant. Il me poussa jusqu'au lit. Je m'allongeais et Paul vint se mettre au-dessus de moi. J'attirais son visage et l'embrassais, très vite nos langues se rencontrèrent et une bataille s'engagea entre nous bien sur c'est Paul qui gagna. Je passais mes mains sous son T-shirt et caressait son torse mais ni tenant plus je lui enlevais son T-shirt et inversais nos position. J'embrassais son torse, le léchais parfois ce qui ne manquais pas de le faire grogner. Il me retira mon haut et enleva mon soutien-gorge tout aussi rapidement.

Je lui souris malicieusement.

« Presser, mon chéri. »

Il se mit au-dessus de moi.

« Tu peux pas savoir à quel point. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille me faisant gémir doucement puis il descendit dans mon cou pour enfin arrivé à mes seins auxquelles il affligea une torture délicieuse. Je n'en pouvais plus je voulais le sentir en moi. Alors je tirais son short et remarquais qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Je pouvais voir son érection ce qui fit monter le désir en moi.

« Je te veux en moi. Susurrais-je. »

Et sur ces mots il m'enleva mon slim et ma culotte et entra en moi sans plus attendre. Je poussais un soupir de bien-être. Il bougea lentement en moi puis de plus en plus vite me faisant gémir comme jamais. Je sentais mon orgasme approchais et il dut le sentir aussi car il accéléra. L'orgasme me frappa de plein fouet en même temps que celui de Paul.

« Pauuuuuulllllll. »

Il se retira de moi et instantanément je ressentis un énorme vide en moi. Il se coucha à côtés de moi et me pris dans ses bras. Je le regardais et lui sourit.

« T'es partant pour un second round. Sous la douche ? Lui demandais-je.

Ma belle, je suis toujours partant. »

Et c'est après avoir fait l'amour dans la douche que je m'endormis dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie.

Je me réveillais vers 8h00 le lendemain. J'observais mon loup dormir et j'eus une idée pour le réveillais. Je me glissais vers l'objet de mon désir. Je l'attrapais et commençais des vas et viens sur sa queue. Il haleta. Je le pris alors dans ma bouche. Je fis des vas et viens. Je léchais son gland avant de le prend tout entier dans ma bouche. Sa main vient m'attrapais les cheveux.

« Je vais…. Venir…. »

J'accélérais mes mouvements et il vint dans ma bouche. J'avalais tous et une fois fini, je me relevais pour aller l'embrassais. Il m'embrassa avec fougue. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et commença à descendre pour je supposais me rendre la pareille mais je l'arrêtais. Je le voulais en moi, tout de suite.

« Une autre fois, là je te veux en moi. » A peine avais-je prononçais ces mot qu'il entra en moi. Très vite l'orgasme me frappa ainsi qu'à l'amour de ma vie. Et il me souhaita un bon anniversaire.

On prit ensuite une douche. Sage cette fois-ci.

Après que nous fument habillée, moi d'une robe blanche et lui seulement d'un short, on descendit dans la cuisine ou tous les loups sauf Jacob étaient réunis ainsi que Kim et Emily. Ils me souhaitèrent bon anniversaire Et après avoir déjeuné on partit au rendez-vous fixez avec les Cullen. On arriva dans la clairière et je remarquais que les Cullen étaient déjà là. Je les saluais rapidement. Je leur dit de rester là et de ne surtout pas approcher. Et ensuite je me mis au milieu de la clairière.

Je fis un cercle tout autour de moi mais assez grand tout de même. Une fois qu'il fut fini, il prit feu. Je me mis au milieu du cercle. Et regardais le ciel.

« Ce jour est le jour de mon 17ème anniversaire. Ce jour marqueras la fin de mon humanité et le jour de mon immortalité. »

Le vent se mit à souffler, le ciel devint noir, des éclairs zébra le ciel, il se mit à pleuvoir et je me sentis transportais dans les airs. Je remarquais que je quittais le sol. Les gouttes qui tombaient sur moi se transformèrent en lumière et d'un coup une sorte de lumière multicolore me transperça. Je me sentis soudain différentes alors que la lumière quittait mon corps et que je redescendais sur terre. La pluie s'arrêta ainsi que le vent et le ciel redevint gris. Le feu du cercle s'éteignit et je remarquais que je n'avais plus ma robe blanche non j'avais maintenant une robe rouge sang fendue sur le côté droit et qui m'arrivait au-dessus du genou et je portais des chaussures à talons rouges. Mes long cheveux noirs étaient bouclés et retombée sur mes épaules. Je relevais la tête pour voir que tous me regarder la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillé. Je souris et me dirigeais vers eux. Arrivé à leur hauteur, j'embrassais Paul. Remis de leur émotion, ils me complimentèrent car d'après eux j'étais beaucoup plus jolie qu'avant. Et on retourna tous chez nous. Une fois chez Emily et Sam, je pris Kim à part dans ma chambre.

« Alors tu sors avec Jared. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir demandé avant mes j'étais occupée alors maintenant je veux tous savoir.

Je te pardonne. Quand tu étais dans le coma je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer et il est venu me voir. Il a réussi à arrêter mes pleurs ensuite on a beaucoup parlé et il m'a dit qu'il s'était imprégné de moi. Et il m'a embrassé. Et depuis ce jour on se quitte plus il est incroyable je l'aime tellement.

Et vous avez déjà... enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Oui. Le jour où tu t'es réveillé. Il a été génial. »

Je rigolais, elle n'avait pas perdu de temps. Mais je repris mon sérieux rapidement.

« Dis Kim. J'ai décidé de faire un truc pour Emily. Parce que elle et Sam m'ont accueilli chez eux et en plus ils sont très gentils avec moi. Mais j'aimerais e demandé ton avis avant. »

**Alors qu'en pensée vous ? Vous aimé ou vous détesté ? **

**Une petite review ? A votre avis que veux faire Vanessa ?**

**Vous avez aimé les lemons ? Oui ? Non ? **

**Vous avez des idée pour la suite ? Vous pouvez toujours me dire qu'elle sont vos attentes quant à mon prochains chapitre. J'en prendrais en compte.**

**Xoxo, Vanessa**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Coucou voici mon nouveau chapitre. J'éspere qu'il vous plaira et merci pour les review elle m'ont fait plaisir.**_

_**Bonne lecture!**_

Oui bien sûr dis-moi.

Eh bien voilà tu te rappelles le jour où t'as su que t'étais une sorcière, j'avais dit que l'on pouvait aider les gens.

Oui.

Et bien j'aimerais rendre à Emily son vrai visage sans ses cicatrices.

Tu peux vraiment le faire. Ce serait génial.

Tu es d'accord alors ?

Bien sûr.

Super alors viens. »

Je l'entrainais avec moi en bas. Kim partis dans le salon et moi j'allais dans la cuisine où j'en étais sûr se trouvait Emily. Et j'avais raison elle était en train de cuisiné.

« Emily je peux te parler s'il te plait.

Bien sûr. Qu'y a-t-il ?

Tu sais, Emily. Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup à cause de tes cicatrices. Mais je peux t'aider.

Comment ? Me demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Je peux faire en sorte qu'elles disparaissent mais il me faut ton accord. Alors le veux-tu ?

Oui.

Très bien. Ferme les yeux. »

Elle les ferma et je plaçais une de mes mains sur son visage. Je me concentrais. Et petit à petit les cicatrices disparaissaient. Je lui demandais d'ouvrir les yeux ce qu'elle fit. Elle se regarda dans un petit miroir qui était dans la cuisine et remarquant qu'elle avait disparu elle commença à pleurer de joie. Elle me serra dans ses bras en murmurant des mercis. Je lui pris le bras et la dirigeais dans le salon où tout le monde étaient présent. Ils nous regardèrent tous lorsque nous rentrons. Lorsqu'ils virent Emily, ils écarquillèrent leurs yeux et leur bouche s'ouvrit. C'était assez marrant. Sam fut le premier à réagir. Il se leva et s'approcha de nous. Je lâchais Emily et reculais de quelque pas. Sam la regarda attentivement croyant surement à une blague.

« Comment ?

C'est Vanessa. Elle les a fait disparaitre. »

Et là tout le monde se tourna vers moi. Je leur fis un sourire éblouissant avant de partir m'installait sur les genoux de Paul. Après 10 minutes, Sam qui avait mis Emily sur ses genoux m'interrogea.

« Dis Vanessa, il va y avoir un problème les personnes qui ont vu Emily avec ses cicatrices vont s'interrogé maintenant qu'elles ont disparu.

Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. J'ai fait en sorte que seul, vous, vous vous souveniez de ses cicatrices.

Pourquoi tu n'as pas mal ou un truc du genre comme la fois où tu as enlevé la douleur de Kim. (Embry)

Et bien c'est parce que maintenant je suis immortel. »

Petit à petit tout le monde partis et je partis me coucher. Paul devait patrouiller aujourd'hui. Il me manquait. Et c'est sur cette pensée que je m'endormis. Je me réveillais à l'aurore le lendemain me rappelant que nous devions voir les Cullen.

Je pris ma douche et m'habillait d'un jean noir et d'un pull noire et rouge.

Je descendis dans la cuisine où il y avait tout le monde je leur dit bonjour sauf à Jacob et déjeuné. Une fois que nous eûmes déjeuné on partit au rendez-vous fixez avec les Cullen. Les garçons restèrent sous leurs formes humaines. Les Cullen étaient déjà là. Carlisle nous expliqua que son fils, Jasper. Avait déjà eu affaire avec le nouveau-né. Le blond nous expliqua alors ce qu'il fallait savoir. Et ensuite ils ont commencé à se battre entre eux bientôt rejoint par les loups mais Kim et moi on rester tranquille à regarder. Apres deux heures, ils arrêtèrent enfin.

« Bien maintenant c'est à notre tour. » Ils nous laissèrent la place.

« Bien nous nous allons utiliser nos pouvoirs sur c'est nouveau-né. Donc je ne me transformerais pas. Bien Kim je vais te montrer comment faire pour envoyais tes ennemis loin de toi. Bien Emmet ? Me ferrais-tu l'honneur. »

Il s'approcha de nous pour se mettre face à nous.

« Bien fonce moi dessus. »

Il le fit. Je levais la main et Emmet fut projetais contre un arbre.

« Recommence. »

Il le fit et cette fois je n'utilisais pas ma main je me concentrais juste sur ce que je voulais faire et ce qui devait arrivais arriva et il fut de nouveau projetais contre l'arbre.

« Il faut juste se concentrais sur ce que tu veux vraiment. Et après tu pourras étendre ton pouvoir pour l'utilisait sur plusieurs personnes. Regarde. » Je fis signe à tous les Cullen de venir et de m'attaquer. Ce qu'ils firent et la seconde d'après ils étaient tous projeté contre des arbres.

« Très bien à toi.

Et bien en fait je ne peux pas le faire.

Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

J'ai essayé d'utiliser la magie plusieurs fois mais je n'y arrive pas. Pourtant, je me concentrais sur ce que je voulais. Mais en vain.

OK je comprends ce qui se passe. Paul et Sam vous pouvez tenir Jared, svp.

Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?(Sam)

J'ai pas particulièrement envie que Jared me tue. »

Ils le tinrent. Je leur dit de ne pas s'inquiète avant de me tourner vers Kim qui me regardait avec inquiétude. Je la regardais et me concentrais et soudain elle commença à manquer d'air. Elle mit ses deux mains sur sa gorge et elle tomba à genou. Et moi je continuais.

« Qu'est …Ce… Que…. Tu… Fais ? Réussi-t-elle as dire.

Je te tue. »

Je voyais Jared essaya de se dégageais de la prise des deux garçons mais il ne réussit pas. Et je continuais d'infligeais ça a ma sœur de cœur.

« Arrête. Supplia-t-elle.

Non il le faut. »

Elle continuait à manquer d'air mais je n'arrêtais pas et soudain je me sentis volé et je frappais violemment un arbre. Kim respirais et en une seconde Jared fut à côté d'elle et Paul à coté de moi. Je me relevais difficilement. Et je partis en direction de Kim et Jared.

« Je suis désolée mais il le fallait. Tu devais utilisait tes pouvoirs.

Ne t'inquiète pas, Vanessa. Je comprends. »

Je lui souris. Et une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau sur pied on continua l'entrainement. Et ce fut comme cela pendant trois semaines. Les nouveau-nés devaient arrivée demain d'après Alice.

J'étais devenue amis avec Rosalie et Emmett. Je les aime beaucoup. Emmett est comme un frère pour moi.

Je sortis de mes pensées par des lèvres sur mon cou. Je souris et embrassais Paul passionnément. On avait fait l'amour toute la journée. Je l'aime tellement. Je pourrais mourir pour lui mais aussi pour chacun de mes frères loups, Kim ou Emmett et Rosalie. Et je m'endormis sur cette pensée.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je trouvais Paul qui me regardait. J'avais une mauvaise impression. Comme si quelqu'un allait mourir aujourd'hui.

_**Alors je sais il est court mais je le devais pour laisser le suspense sinon vous avez aimé? Assez pour me laisser une review?**_

_**A bientôt pour la suite. Bisou, Vanessa**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Coucou. Désolée pour le retard mais bon je devais étudier. Voici mon nouveau chapitre. Il est un peu triste. **

**Réponse au review :**

**mia68 : C'est vrai je me suis un peu inspiré de Secret Circle. Mais juste pour la phrase. Tu verras qu'il n'y a plus rien dans ce chapitre qui rappelle cette série. Bisou.**

**Et merci pour les review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Pov Vanessa :**

Ma mauvaise impression ne me quittait pas. On était déjà dans la zone de combat. Ce qui veut dire dans la clairière. D'après Alice, les nouveau-nés allaient arriver. Il avait été décidé que les loups seraient cachés dans la forêt et que je resterais sous ma forme humaine, ne pouvant pas utilisait mes pouvoirs lorsque j'étais transformé. Edward et Bella devait rester en haut des montagnes avec Seth.

Soudain je les vis. Ils attaquèrent de suite. Les loups sortirent de la forêt. Les nouveau-nés étaient surpris mais ils les attaquèrent tout de même. Ils étaient beaucoup. Kim se débrouillait très bien et tués tous ceux qui nous approché alors que moi je tuais ceux qui attaquaient par derrière. On fut soudain encerclé par une dizaine de vampire. Je lançais un regard à Kim et elle comprit on les envoya contre les arbres et je les fis bruler grâce à la magie. D'autres vampires arrivèrent. Ils étaient encore nombreux mais on réussirait à les tuer, il le fallait.

Je vis deux vampires attaquer par derrière mon loup mais je les tuer avant qu'ils ne tentent quoi que ce soit. D'un coup, je fus propulsé contre un arbre. J'avais baissé ma garde. Le vampire me regarda un sourire triomphant collé sur le visage. La seconde d'après, il était au sol en train d'hurler de douleurs. Je le fis souffrir assez longtemps pour pouvoir lui arracher la tête. Un de moins. Je retournais prés de Kim lorsque je vis un vampire sautait par derrière sur Emmett je n'eus pas le temps de le tuer. Le vampire arracha la tête d'Emmett. Il tomba par terre inerte. Je vis Rosalie courir vers son mari. Je tuais le vampire puis je me dirigeais moi aussi vers Emmett. Au passage, je remarquais que tous les nouveau-nés étaient morts. Tout le monde entourait Emmett. Les loups avaient repris forme humaine. Je réalisais une chose importante. Emmett était mort et tout ça à cause de moi. Je devais faire quelque chose. Pour les Cullen, pour moi mais aussi pour ma mère. Il ne restait plus que Rosalie près du corps, les autres l'avaient laissé dire au revoir à Emmett. Je marchais lentement vers eux mais Paul arriva près de moi.

"Ne fait pas ça.

Je suis désolée, Paul. Il le faut. Je t'aime, tu sais."

Je l'embrassais. Rosalie s'était levée. Et elle me regardait. Paul me retint le bras mais je me détachais. Rosalie était dans les bras d'Esmée. Cette dernière avait compris ce que j'allais faire. Je fus près d'Emmett et crée un cercle de feu autour de nous d'eux. Je regardais Rosalie.

"Je suis désolée, Rosalie. C'est de ma faute mais ne t'inquiète pas. Il va revenir."

Je détournais le regard pour regarder Kim. Il fallait quelle trouve le livre de ma mère, j'y avais caché une lettre dedans ce matin.

"Trouve le livre de ma mère. Suis ton cœur."

Je m'accroupis près d'Emmett. Je mis une main sur lui. Je levais la tête vers le ciel.

"Ne fais pas ça, Vanessa. Ne me quitte pas.

Je t'aime, Paul. Ne m'oublie pas."

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, je ne voulais pas le quitter mais il le fallait. Je regardais de nouveau le ciel. Je savais ce qui allait se passait. Ce serait diffèrent que lorsque ma mère m'avait donné sa vie car elle, elle, avait décidait de rester mortelle.

"Ma mère as fait cadeau de sa vie pour sauver la mienne et moi, aujourd'hui, sa fille fait cadeau de ma vie à cet être immortel, à ce vampire afin qu'il continue son immortalité auprès des gens qu'il aime."

Une lumière blanche traversa le corps d'Emmett. Je regardais une dernière fois Paul. Soudain, je me sentis transporté dans les airs tout comme Emmett. Mon corps fut transpercé par une lumière blanche. Je sentis la vie me quitter. Et soudain, le noir m'envahit.

**Pov Kim :**

Vanessa retomba sur le sol inerte. Emmett redescendit lui aussi mais lui était vivant contrairement à Vanessa. Le feu s'éteignit et les Cullen coururent vers Emmett. Nous on partit vers le corps de ma meilleure amie. Certain Cullen étaient triste pour la mort de la sorcière. Moi, j'étais effondré et je pleurais contre mon loup. Je voyais que les loups étaient très tristes. Paul prit le corps de Vanessa. Et partit dans la forêt en direction de chez Sam et Emily. On le suivit. Une fois chez Emily, celle-ci pleura en voyant le corps sans vie de Vanessa. Mes larmes cessèrent. Paul monta le corps de son imprégnée dans sa chambre. Je me tournais vers les autres.

"Il doit y avoir une solution. Je connais Vanessa et elle n'est pas du genre à nous laisser sans avoir trouvé une solution pour qu'elle revienne.

Tu as raison mais elle n'a rien laissé qui puisse nous aider.

Son livre, Sam. Elle m'a dit de trouver le livre de sa mère.

On ne sait pas où il est.

Dans son ancienne maison. Il faut aller chercher là-bas.

Très bien. Mais nous irons demain. Il se fait tard."

On hocha tous la tête. Je partis avec Jared chez ce dernier. Cette nuit-là, on fit l'amour plus d'une fois.

Le lendemain, on partit tous chez Vanessa. Je partis avec Jared dans la chambre de Vanessa pendant que les autres cherché dans les autres pièces. On chercha longtemps mais en vain. On se rejoignit tous dans le salon essayant de trouver ou elle avait pu le cacher. J'eus, alors, une idée.

"Je sais. Vanessa a dû le cacher avec ses pouvoirs pour que son père ne le trouve pas.

Oui tu pourrais le trouver avec tes pouvoirs.

Je vais essayer mais venait on va dans sa chambre. S'il y a un endroit où elle aurait pu le cacher c'est bien dans sa chambre."

On partit dans sa chambre. Mais le problème c'est que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Ah voilà, j'ai trouvé.

"Que le livre cachait par la magie se montre à moi."

Rien ne se passa. Quil rigola mais arrêta après que Paul lui lança un regard noir. Sam me demanda de recommencer.

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. Et recommença.

Je rouvris les yeux et vis un livre flottait devant moi. C'était assez bizarre mais bon aprés tout c'était de Vanessa que l'on parlait. Je le pris et m'assis sur le lit. Je l'ouvris. Il y avait la légende que Vanessa nous avez raconté. Je feuilletais le livre et trouvait une lettre ainsi qu'une seconde légende. Je lus la lettre à voix haute.

_Kim,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre cela veut dire que je suis morte. En me levant, j'avais eu une mauvaise impression. Et apparemment, elle s'est réalisée. Je regrette de ne pas vous l'avoir dit. Je suis sûr que tout le monde est en train de t'écouter en ce moment. Sachez que je vous aime tous et que je suis désolée de vous avoir quitté. Mais il le fallait. Vous ne comprenez pas en quoi c'était important que je fasse ce que j'ai fait. Mais vous le saurez bientôt. Kim dans ce livre tu trouveras une légende. Lis là. Tu seras quoi faire. Si tu réussis je reviendrais dans le cas contraire, ce ne sera pas de ta faute. Tu devras suivre ton instinct de sorcière et n'oublie pas : ''Seule c'est bien mais à deux c'est mieux.'' Tu comprendras. Je vous aime tous. Ne m'oubliez pas._

_Vanessa._

Je regardais alors la légende et la lis. Lorsque j'eus finit un sourire resplendissant se dessina sur mon visage. Les garçons me regardaient interrogateurs.

**Alors review ? **

**Xoxo****, Vanessa**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou. Voilà mon tout petit dernier chapitre. J'ai adoré écrire pour vous et surtout je ne vous remercierais jamais assez d'avoir lu mon histoire jusqu'au bout. Pour ceux que ça intéresse je suis en train d'écrire un nouvelle histoire et j'ai posté un chapitre. L'histoire s'appelle Je suis là pour toi. **

_**Et merci pour les review.**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

Tout était prêt. Je pouvais accomplir le rituel afin de ramener Vanessa. Je devais mettre le corps de cette dernière dans la clairière où elle était devenue immortel. J'avais formé un cercle très grand autour d'elle. Il ne manquait plus que je dise la ''formule'' si puis dire. Les loups étaient là également. Il comptait tous sur moi. Il fallait que je réussisse. Je relus encore une fois la légende :

« _La vie est quelque chose de précieux. Les dieux n'acceptent pas que l'on joue avec la vie. Il ne pouvait accepter. Mais la vie pouvait être offerte pour sauver la vie d'une personne chère à notre cœur. Et si une sorcière faisait dons de sa vie à sa propre fille, sorcière elle aussi, et que cette dernière fait une acte de bravoure en souvent la vie d'un immortel alors un rituel devra être accompli afin que cet acte soit récompensé par les Dieux. Mais seulement une sorcières pourra faire le rituel, un simple humains ne réussira pas__. Cette sorcière devra entourer le corps d'un cercle assez grand pour accueillir deux corps. Mais la sorcières devra choisir un endroit bien __spécifique qu'elle seule comprendra. Ensuite, la sorcière devra laisser son instinct la guider. »_

J'avais choisi la clairière car mon instinct me l'indiquer. Je regardais le visage de tous qui était peint de tristesse et d'espoir. Je décidais de commencer. Je regardais le ciel.

« Cette sorcière a donné sa vie pour sauver celle d'un immortel. Mais cette vie avait été offerte par la mère de la sorcière afin de sauver la vie de sa fille. Aujourd'hui, je vous demande à vous d'accomplir la légende. »

J'attendais mais rien ne se passa pourtant je m'étais concentré sur mon objectif. Je ne comprenais pas. Tout le monde me regardait attendant que je fasse quelque chose. Soudain, j'eus un déclic. Je repensais à ce que m'avait dit Vanessa dans sa lettre. _''Seule c'est bien mais à deux c'est mieux.'' _ Elle me disait ça lorsque je n'arrivais pas à faire quelque chose seul et qu'elle venait m'aider. Je suivis alors mon instinct et demandais à Paul de venir. Il s'approcha, je lui pris ses main et lui demanda de se concentrer. Il le fit et je répétais ce que j'avais dit quelque minute avant. Et là deux lumière bleu nous éblouies. Cela dura quelque minute avant que la lumière s'estompe. Et là devant nous se tenait Vanessa accompagnait de sa mère. C'était une très belle femme. Vanessa nous regarda. L'intensité de son regard me troubla lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens. Elle remarqua la présence près d'elle et lorsqu'elle reconnut sa mère elle lui sauta dans les bras. Après quelque minute, Vanessa se détacha de sa mère pour aller dans les bras de Paul.

**Pov Vanessa :**

Cela faisait 6 mois que ma mère et moi étions revenus d'entre les morts. On vivait dans notre ancienne maison. Paul et moi vivions le parfait amour. Et d'ailleurs on n'a pas été assez prudent car j'étais enceinte. Et oui moi Vanessa Harding 17 ans presque 18 était enceinte de jumeaux. Paul n'était pas encore au courant. Il n'y avait que ma mère qui le savait et elle ne m'a pas crié dessus. J'avais raconté mon histoire à Paul. Il n'avait pas été content du tout. Enfin bref, là je dois y aller. Il faut tout de même que mon amour apprenne que bientôt il devra faire de la place dans sa maison pour pouvoir nous accueillir car oui j'avais décidé d'emménager chez lui. Ma mère n'avait pas protesté étant donné qu'elle avait trouvé l'amour. Ma petite maman amoureuse. Mais ne vous inquiétait pas je l'ai à l'œil ce mec.

**Alors ça mérite de petite review. Je vous dit peut-être à bientôt. En tout cas je l'espère. **

**Xoxo, Vanessa. **


End file.
